


The Willing Conquest of Timothy Drake

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Conquest, M/M, No Masks, Omega Tim Drake, PWP, enjoy you sinners, literally just smut, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: Literally just pure porn. No plot. Wanted some good JayTim A/B/O smut and decided to write some myself.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 498





	The Willing Conquest of Timothy Drake

Tim snuggles further under the warm blankets, the scent of Jason all around him. Lately, there has been a lot of extra paperwork for legal cases, leading to late hours at the office, meaning less time spent with his boyfriend.

Jason works regular hours at the local rec center, teaching kids how to play baseball, and encouraging them to read. He even managed to start his own kiddie book club, where he brings food and hot cocoa for the kids and provides them with a safe place to spend the evening. 

A surge of warmth fills Tim’s chest at the thought of his selfless boyfriend, and he lets out an inaudible whine, the texture of the slightly scratchy blankets against his naked and freshly showered skin oddly soothing.

Tim hears the door to their shared apartment creak open, and is about to call out to Jason before the man sticks his head in the door. “Tim?” He asks. “Your home early.” Tim peaks his head out from the cocoon of blankets. “I didn’t feel well, and Tam made me use some of my vacation days. You are now stuck with me for the next four days.” Jason smiles, the worry on his face washing away. 

“You work yourself too hard, baby.” Jason begins stripping, not an unusual occurrence, given that this is his bedroom too, but it manages to fan the flames of arousal in Tim’s lower belly. He bites his lip, scent intensifying. Jason’s nostrils flare, and his sharp gaze snaps to the small omega. “Feeling saucy tonight, Timbo?” Jason smirks, eyes darkening with his own arousal. Tim blushes, not really embarrassed, per say, more like a natural reaction to his alpha’s low tenor. 

Squirming under the attention, Tim nods, not trusting his voice. Jason resumes stripping while letting out a husky laugh. “Lemme shower first, babe. I smell like a dirty gym sock.” Jason snorts at the way Tim’s little nose scrunches up in disgust. “Promise to be quick, babe.” Jason tells him, blowing him a kiss from across the room.

The wait is excruciating. Tim’s arousal has yet to die down, even in the absence of his mate. If anything, the distance worsened his symptoms, his stomach beginning to cramp uncomfortably. He curls into a ball under the heavy weight of the blankets, but even that fails to comfort him. 

Tim feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when the sound of running water cuts off. It couldn’t have been more than a minute, but it feels like an eternity before Jason emerges from the steamy room, in all his wet, muscled glory.

The whine torn from his throat is pained, and Jason rushes to his side, checking him over. The close proximity instantaneously soothes him, pain and discomfort dissipating, leaving only heat. 

Heat. Fuck. 

Tim feels Jason stiffen, coming to the same conclusion. “Oh, shit. Babe, I think your heat came a bit early. Lemme make some calls real quick.” Jason doesn’t leave his side, snatching his cell phone off the dresser and calling into work, letting them know he won’t be in for the next week.

Rolling him up in some sort of Tim-burrito, Jason cradles a blanket swaddled Tim in his arms while gathering the required supplies of water, snacks and wipes. The rest of the things they might need they keep in the bedroom, liking to be prepared. 

Tim is happy to just be in Jason’s arms for about half a second, before he starts squirming. Ah. That’s why he blanket-burrito-ed him. Tim feels another surge of heat in his abdomen at Jason’s ingenuity, which isn’t even close to the stupidest thing that Jason has done that turns him on. 

His mind physically refuses to wander when pressed against Jason’s chest. He turns his head, nuzzling his nose into the smooth skin of his pecs. Tim may be the omega, but he has nothing on Jason’s rack. He would worship these tits all day if Jason would let him, but that is an activity that must be done post-heat, because of the amount of discipline it would take to not beg Jason to fuck him within five minutes.

His thoughts are staring to blur, a haze of what is happening now, and fantasy. In his current fantasy, Jason is a warrior who just won the right to breed him in a hard-earned fight. Tim knows this isn’t true, plus he is on birth control so there isn’t even a possibility of anything like that happening, but the part of his brain that is in control right now doesn’t know that, and is incredibly turned on by the prospect.

“Jay!” Tim whines, ready to get on with the main event. “You gotta,” He slurs, mouthing at any skin he can reach. Jason sets him down on the bed and starts to slowly unwrap him from the blanket. 

“Gotta what, darling?” Jason asks, scraping his teeth over Tim’s delicate collar bone. Tim shivers at the sensation, almost losing himself in the cloud of pleasure. 

“Gotta breed me, Jay!” Gosh, Jason just spent the past twenty minutes fighting viciously for the honor of breeding him, why act so coy now? 

Jason starts a bit, pulling back and looking closer at Tim. The man’s eyes are clouded, and a touch to his forehead confirms that the man is running a heat-fever, common in the first stages of a heat. Poor boy must be stuck in his own world inside his head. 

Good thing Jason knows how to role play.

Biting back a growl at Tim’s shameless begging, Jason dips back down to his little omega, draping his much larger body over Tim’s, providing a sense of comfort for the both of them through the skin-to-skin contact. 

Tim purrs, the scent of Jason all around him, making his head feel a little light. “Jason, Jason, Jason,” he chants, trying to rub all of his body against the larger alpha. 

Jason growls at Tim to be still as he plunges two fingers deep inside of his dripping hole. Tim yelps in pleasure at the sudden stretch, and Jason bites lightly at his neck, slowly and firmly pumping his fingers in and out of Tim. 

“Fought nice and hard for the right to breed you, little omega.” Jason feeds into Tim’s fantasy, getting a little excited by the idea himself. Tim only ever really let himself role play when his heat hit, so Jason plans to milk this for all that it’s worth. “Gonna knot you, fill you up with my cum and breed you right. Is that what you want, baby?” 

Jason has his answer before Tim even opens his mouth, the smaller man clenching tight around Jason’s fingers. Small hands worm their way into Jason’s hair, as if to hold him close, Tim letting out the most wonderful sounds as Jason adds another finger to his sopping hole. 

With a crook of his fingers, Tim screams, orgasm hitting him hard with the aid of Jason’s voice talking him through it. “So wet, is this all for me? Such a good omega, so good for me. Gonna fuck you so good, bend you over and breed you ‘till your nice and full.” 

Jason has to actively hold himself back from coming at the mere thought of doing such a thing, nearly getting caught up in his own world. Tim begins to come down from his orgasm, but his skin is still hot to the touch, his heat far from over. 

Jason slides his fingers out of Tim, who starts thrashing at the very thought of this being over, but Jason just flips him to his stomach, and Tim automatically presents, pressing his chest against the soft linens of the bed and raising his ass as high as he can. 

Jason feels himself throb at the visual, and has to grip himself tightly to stave off his orgasm, groaning at the strain. 

Tim whines, and only because Jason knows him so well, gives the smaller man a loud growl and grips the back of Tim’s neck, smooshing his face against the pillows. “Don’t try and get out of this, little omega. I won you fair and square, I won the right to fuck you, to claim you.” As he speaks, the aroma of aroused omega in the air around them spikes wildly, and Jason can feel the rush of slick Tim produces as the wily omega settles down a bit, both calmed and excited at the strong alpha’s words.

Jason gives a pleased rumble at the show of obedience, massaging the scent glands on Tim’s neck as he lines himself up, not yet entering the omega, but lewdly rubbing his impressive length along Tim’s drenched slit, coating himself in slick to make entering him easier. 

Tim lets out a barely there whimper when Jason doesn’t immediately fuck into him, but Jason drapes his larger form over Tim, using one hand to keep Tim pinned and the other for balance, calming Tim, while also allowing both of them to take a couple breaths while Jason thrust lazily against him. 

“I’m gonna go nice and slow, baby.” Jason whispers filthily in his ear, and Tim trembles at the low tenor. “Fill you up real good, yeah?” Jason’s hips continue to move at the same agonizing pace, a miracle all on its own with the way Tim whimpers and squirms beneath him, and Jason is so glad Tim is a kinky bastard, even if he only indulges this side of himself during heats. 

Jason takes one of his hands and grips the headboard to steady himself as he lifts his weight, lining his throbbing dick up with Tim’s soaked hole. “You really want this don’t you? To sire my children. Want me to breed you deep, little omega?” Jason enters Tim, stopping just a little bit after the head pops in. Tim is shaking with pleasure, trying to move his body back to impale himself on Jason’s impressive length. 

With a light growl, Jason grips Tim’s hips, steadying him. “Please, please, I need!” Tim lets out a continuous stream of pleas, and Jason revels in the feeling of scorching pleasure. “You ready for more? I know your body is, with the way your hole seems to be sucking on my dick, trying to get more inside.” He inches deeper into the smaller man, who cries out a chorus of “Yes, please, more!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Jason preambles, and slides in the whole way, Tim so slick and ready that Jason feels his eyes cross from pleasure. Tim lets out a purr at the feeling of fullness, flexing his muscles around the intrusion. 

“O-Ohhh. Fuck, baby.” Just like that, the tables have turned, Jason now a slave to the small omega beneath him. He feels himself throb, and they both moan in unison at the flow of precome Jason releases inside. It feels like a mini orgasm, and Jason revels in the erotic sight of Tim as he slowly pulls out about halfway and slides back in. 

With a quiet grunt, Jason flips them, landing on his back in the bed, his dick never leaving the tight clutch of his omegas channel. Tim clenches in surprise at the movement and Jason lets out another stream of precome at the pressure. “Tim- fuck, you almost had me there.” Jason breaks character for a moment and Tim laughs, a breathy chuckle that fills Jason’s heart with warmth. 

In their new position, Tim is facing away from Jason, giving the incredibly horny alpha the best view of his ass, and the way his dick disappears into his pussy. As much as Jason loves the globes of perfectly round muscles, he really wants to see Tim’s face, so he spins the omega on his dick, making Tim squeal in the process. “Sorry, baby. I just need to see your pretty face as I breed you, ok?” Tim’s eyes go black, the little ring of blue nearly snuffed out completely the way his pupils dilate. 

Jason thrusts upwards, bouncing Tim on his lap, and brings one hand to his chest to play with his nipples, and the other moves from his hips to his ass, guiding the man up and down his cock. “I’m so lucky I get to breed such a pretty omega,” Jason praises, and Tim lets out a moan, spine straightening to preen a little at the compliment. “Maybe I will take you home, make sure to breed you every chance I get, make sure to knock you up.” Jason can’t stop talking, not that Tim wants him to, with the steady streams of noises coming from his parted lips. 

“I would take you every morning when I wake up, prepare you and enter you so you wake up with my cock inside you every day. Keep you on my lap as I read the morning paper. Would you like that, baby? Wanna be my personal cock-warmer?” Tim screams as he orgasms, the thought too much for the poor omega, and Jason has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from following. He doesn’t want this to be over- not yet. 

Moving his hands back to Tim’s hips, Jason slows his thrusting, working the boy through his orgasm, watching in apt fascination at the way his tiny cock spurts cum onto Jason’s chest untouched. “You like that? If your lucky, I’ll fuck you after breakfast too, making sure to give you a fresh load of my cum for your hungry pussy.” The words wring out a full body tremble in Tim, and the omega slumps down, head resting on Jason’s pecs while the alpha coos and continues his onslaught. 

Tim’s walls continue to flutter around him, and Jason can feel himself reaching his limit. Wanting to knot his mate in the most comfortable position for both of them, Jason pulls out, causing Tim to bite one of Jason’s nipples in retaliation. 

“OW- fuck, baby, you want it bad, huh?” Jason grins down at the feisty omega before pushing him off, a little roughly, just how Tim likes it, and pinning him below his weight, putting them in the same position they started. With a rough slap to his ass, Jason growls, prompting Tim to present, which he does immediately, needing Jason’s cock back inside him. 

Jason sinks back in with a groan, blanketing Tim with his body, alleviating some of the anxiety he gave Tim by pulling out. “What, did you think that I would fight that hard for you and not breed you? Just pull out and waste a perfectly good load?” Jason is whispering in Tim’s ear, pausing between statements to nibble on the sensitive skin right above his scent gland. Tim lets out a barely there growl, patience wearing thin. 

With a dark chuckle, Jason speeds up his thrusts, inflating knot stretching Tim’s rim with every stroke. “I haven’t cum in days, baby. Got a lot stored up, you ready to take it?” There is a kernel of truth in his act, the past few days have been kind of hectic, and he didn’t have time to spare to take care of his needs. He is kind of glad, he knows Tim likes being filled up, especially during his heats, says it alleviates most of the cramps. Plus, the visual of his come dribbling down Tim’s thighs when he pulls out is one of the hottest things he has ever seen. 

Jason flattens his tongue, licking broad stripes over Tim’s neck, making the omega shiver in anticipation. They are past words now, Jason too turned on to carry on the act, and Tim too lost in his heat to appreciate them anyway. Tim lets out a constant stream of whimpers and keens, and Jason can’t stop growling, but their noises don’t even come close to drowning out the wet sound of their lovemaking. 

Jason’s instincts want to make Tim cum one more time before he loses himself, but he knows the feeling of his cum in Tim’s womb will be more than enough to throw the omega over the edge- he told him as much one time when Tim had a little bit too much to drink. 

With an absolutely savage snarl, Jason sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Tim’s neck, hips flush to his ass, and his knot swells to its full size, pumping his omega full of his potent seed. There is no room to move, yet Jason can feel his hips moving in small, aborted thrusts, as if trying to make sure he cums as deep as he can. 

Tim goes rigid beneath him, and there is a sudden flurry of feathers as he literally shreds one of their pillows with his teeth, moaning obscenely through his own release. Jason relinquishes his grip on Tim’s hair, hands moving in soothing motions up and down his back as they both come down from their highs. 

Jason maneuvers them onto their sides, holding Tim to his chest like a teddy bear, his cock still rhythmically pumping cum into Tim, who lets out content murmurs with each spurt. 

Jason, ever the caring alpha, attempts to clear away as many stray feathers as he can, but ends up just making the mess worse somehow, sending the feathers flying once more with his movements. One lands on Tim’s little nose, and the omega lets out a kittenish sneeze, inadvertently squeezing down on Jason who ends up curling his body over Tim, hips spasming as he pumps more of his cum into Tim’s greedy hole, setting off another round of aftershocks through the omega.

“Fuck it.” He mutters, flopping back on his side and curling his body protectively around Tim, chin resting on the top of his head. The wound on Tim’s neck is already healed, and Jason had already claimed him many times before, meaning that there was almost no blood, and they both reveled in their renewed connection, purrs rumbling out of both of them as they tried to get some rest before the next wave hits.


End file.
